Who Has Your Heart 2
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Part of the Queen of the Night Series. Continuation of their vacation with some strange occurrences. Pairings Abbie/Serena Law and Order, Alex/Livia Law and Order SVU, Maura/Jane Rizzoli and Isles. Thank you for the reviews.


Stables  
Jon (leaning back): Our lovely sheriff is asking for help. (Laughing) how precious (slamming his hand.) This is unacceptable. Intolerable and unacceptable. (Angrily) those two female detectives must not be allowed to dig around where they shouldn't.

David (agreeing; fearing his master's wrath): What do we do?

Jon (evilly): Time for a little introduction to gauge our guests (folding his hands together.) Once I meet them I should be able to find a flaw, a crack perhaps and with that (lashing out and smashing the chair) they'll leave before they get to far. (Turning and pulling David into him) I think dinner preparations are in order. Tomorrow night we'll have our guests here but for now (picking up his coat) for now introductions are in order.

David (nervously): But, but the daylight...

Jon (cupping his face): Do not fret my pet. (Smiling) I have built up a defense of sorts. A short time in the sun is tolerable. You my dear have things to do.

Cabin  
Livia (clipping her badge to her belt): Alex I promise I'll be careful. Jane will be with me the whole time and Abbie's driving. Besides I'm using my brains (tapping her head) not my body.

Alex (clutching Livia's arm): I'm worried is all. You're still injured and okay something doesn't feel right. (Pausing) hasn't felt right since we arrived here. I can't explain it (feeling Liv's hands on her face. Looking into concerned brown eyes) baby...

Livia (softly): You don't have to explain. I felt it too. As did Jane and Abbie. (Caressing her bottom lip with her thumb) not to mention Abbie saw something last night out in the storm. Now Abbie can be a real handful and a huge pain in the ass (teasing). However that pain in the ass isn't prone to hallucinations. I'm going with my gut Lex (using her lover's pet name as reassurance) and if something doesn't add up or is even off Jane and I are going to step back and call for back up.

Alex (wrapping her arms around her; holding her tightly): I admit since you got hurt I'm a little rattled. Silly me...

Livia (kissing her softly): No. Not silly one of the things I love about you (squeezing her lover's ass and pulling her flush against her body.)

Alex (resting her hands on her hips): Love you too (kissing her softly) be careful.

Maura and Jane's Room  
Jane (buttoning her shirt): Four or five hours tops. Then we'll be home and then we can all relax, get drunk (nipping Maura's ear) make love (moving her lips lower) catch up...

Maura (turning and catching Jane's lips): I don't like this. It doesn't add up. (Scoffing) some vacation.

Jane (pulling Maura into her lap): Hey it's only a couple of hours. And besides as long as I'm with you I'm completely happy.

Maura (resting her head against Jane's chest): Does it (swallowing) does it hurt (referring to where she had taken Jane's blood?)  
Jane (pressing her lips to Maura's): Maura, I've told you (looking into green eyes) whatever you need I'm here. (Smiling) it's a little tender (tracing Maura's lips with her thumb) it makes me feel like (trying to find the right word) that I'm yours and yours alone. (Her voice deepening) did I also tell you (pressing her lips to Maura's ear) that it turns me on to feel you that wanton and needy (pausing) knowing that I'm the only one that can satisfy you (licking the shell of her ear?)

Maura (growling): Mine (seizing Jane's lips and thrusting her tongue in her mouth. They lost themselves in each other and their love until someone cleared their throat) Gods hurry up and get back (her face flushed, pupils dilated, breath ragged; she wanted to throw Jane down and make love with her until neither could walk.)

Jane (trying to calm her body): Patience Doctor Isles (placing a gentle kiss on her lips and meeting Livia in the hallway.) You have wonderful timing (growling) you know that?

Livia (teasing): I didn't notice (blushing as she thought of how Alex had almost made her forget about their trip into town.) They say that the bigger they are...

Jane (mumbling): Shut up (teasing) and let's get this over with before I can't walk (threatening) not a word. I noticed you're a little off balance too...

Livia (her own center clutching; thinking of last night): I wasn't going to say anything except that love looks good on you (smiling.) Took you long enough to figure it out.

Kitchen  
Abby (sipping her juice): I'm waiting for my contact to get back to me. You can check the email later on, if you would and let me know if anything comes up.

Serena (nuzzling Abbie's neck): Why does it seem that this couple of hours is going to be pure torment?

Abbie (reassuring): It'll be fine (tilting her head as Serena's lips blazed a trail down her neck) you make it hard to leave (wrapping her arms around her wife; enjoying the feel of Serena's body flush with her own.) I am going to

Serena (sighing and snuggling into Abbie): Make sure you keep an eye on them. (Nipping her ear) however, you're right about us being so isolated (nipping Abbie's collar bone) let's figure this out so we can rest and relax. (Hearing the rest of their group coming down the stairs) be careful.

Jane (motioning): Sooner we leave, sooner we come home.

Livia (following Jane): Like she said.

Abbie (excitedly): I get to drive you two around. (Pumping her fist) this is so awesome. (Mischievously) do I get to speed and run red lights?

Jane (shaking her head): No you will behave, that means...

Abbie (slapping her ass as she ran past her): Nope not going to happen...

Livia (gesturing): You first...

Jane (stepping in front of her): Chicken...  
Livia (outrage): Hey! (Storming out the door) just so you know I've put up with Abbie a lot longer than you...

Abbie (yelling): I heard that...

Alex (sitting down): And they're not even on the road yet (hearing the truck start) the three of them set loose on a unsuspecting town (chuckling) mercy.

Serena (patting the seat next to her): They'll be fine. They like to tease torment and harass each other (laughing) however, if anyone fucks with the other watch out. Here (pulling a chair out) take a load off Maura.

Maura (smirking): You might have a point there (considering) they do tend to display adolescent behavior due to the high demands and stresses of their jobs. A natural reaction due to the trust they have for one another based on similar patterns of upbringing and...

Alex (mirth): In other words they're nothing but trouble (shaking her head) the three of them, together.

Serena (standing and getting three bottles of beer): And here we are (opening them) however here's to us. Those three keeping out of trouble and good times.

Alex (happy): Definitely. (Looking at Maura mischievously) who came to their sense first Maura? Who initiated things?

Serena (slapping the table): Details.

Maura (laughing): It was both of us actually. (Sipping the cold beer) I couldn't deny the physical attraction to Jane any longer. It was becoming extremely difficult, to do so. Based on the circumstances, our close relationship...

Alex (leaning back): Who kissed who, first?

Serena (leaning forward): And is Jane as hot as she looks?

Maura licked her lips and considered her answer, trying to find the right words to describe the feelings and emotions she felt so strongly for the first time in her life. Remembering their first kiss, the feel of the strong detective in her arms, the passion that roared through her veins. Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts she told them the story.

Sheriff's Office  
Deputy Triff (escorting Jane and Livia): It's small, nothing like what you big city folks got going on. It's our office though, whatever we need is here and like you can probably guess we don't get much crime in the way where we need all that fancy stuff. (Opening a door and turning on a light) anyway we pulled all the old case files and placed them in a box here. They're in order by date.

Livia (looking at the box): And the evidence for these crimes (looking over the folders) it was logged and tagged (pausing) is any of it still here?

Deputy Triff (picking up a large contained from the floor and putting on the table): Whatever's left is here. As you probably know some of these crimes are over 30 years old. Victim's belonging were returned to their families. Couldn't keep it all, small space and all that and some wanted the belongings for closure, you know.

Jane (thinking that could be an issue): Thank you Deputy, Livia and I are going to sort through these and see what we come up with.

Deputy Triff (tipping her hat): I'll leave you to it then. And if I see you're friend I'll send her back.

Livia (sitting down): Thank you. (Running her hands through her hair) what do you suggest?

Jane (glancing at the boxes): Let's get a list of victims, dates and locations (opening a notepad, then unlocking Maura's tablet) sort them further by sex...

Livia (opening a folder): We'll leave the paper list here and check it out later on when we get back to the tablet. (Frustrated) belongings are gone, some the people that investigated these crimes have probably passed on, families moved on.

Jane (pulling out a few files): Hopefully we have good notes and photographs, statements and evidence lists. Otherwise I don't know (shaking her head. Sighing) first victim a Robert Dumore.

Livia (writing it down): What do we have?

Town Hall  
Abby cross checking and flipping through records and typing in the information on her tablet. She had managed to trace back the original owners of the Culvayne Estate as well as the family lineage. Looking through other records showed some inconsistencies of the record on file, transactions and newspaper print.

Record Keeper (approaching Abby): I'm sorry miss but we're closing in a little bit.

Abby (looking up): I'm just finishing up actually (making another entry) I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the Culvayne family (holding out the thick book?)

Record Keeper (considering): The only thing I remember is that family was surrounded by tragedy and accidents and that seemed a little stranger than most. (Pausing; trying to remember) my grandmother told me that no one seemed happy there and the children were rarely seen outside of school. This is a small town mind you, people notice a lot of things, especially if something is different.

Abby (walking with her): There could have been reasons for that. A large family with money and...

Record Keeper (opening the door): The only reason I know of is that there was nothing right with that family. Always getting into trouble, people not being seen around town, the whispers, the disappearances, not allowing their kids to socialize and play with other kids. Not coming into town much that sort of thing.

Abby (considering): Well I'm pretty sure it was nothing. Thank you for your help (stepping into the damp air) nothing my foot. I smell something funny and it ain't burning biscuits.

Police Station  
Livia (looking at the computer screen): Only two nights of the attacks had a full moon. Nothing about storms or anything. Also none of the victims were related or had much in common.

Jane (making notes): Most of the victims were transient, no ties to the community. (Looking through a folder) a few of the victims were local, not much more.  
Abby (opening the door): What did you find?

Livia (leaning back): A whole lot more questions than answers.

Jane (shaking her head): Seems as the investigations were Cold Cased or just left as is.

Abby (sitting down): Why do I get the feeling, there's more to this than what is being presented?

Cabin  
Alex (laughing): So there's Liv, chasing this guy, yelling stop and he's running full tilt, as he's running up pulls a squad car, blocking his path he goes flying over the hood, Liv jumps on the hood and slams him into the ground. The uni leans out the window says good morning and hands Liv her cup of coffee as she's reading him his rights and handcuffing him.

Maura (giggling): Sounds like drive thru coffee to me...

Serena (cracking up): Drive thru good one.

All three women looked up at the knock at the door.

Alex (standing): If they need bail then they're going to sit and wait. (Considering) wonder what they did?

Maura (looking at Serena): Are we expecting anyone or anything?

Serena (sipping her beer): Unless it's a bail bondsmen (chuckling) then no.

Alex (opening the door): Can I help you?

Jon (stepping forward): I'm Jon Culvayne. Great, great, great nephew of Tobias Culvayne. I've come over from England to see what can be done to restore the estate to its magnificence. And to welcome the first guests on the estate in over fifty years (extending his hand) and you would be?

Alex (holding her hand out): Alex Cabot, Assistant District Attorney, New York. Come in, the weather doesn't seem to let up.

Jon (bowing his head): Thank you. I hope I'm not intruding.

Alex (looking at him, he was tall around 6 feet 2 inches, graying black hair, black dress slacks, overcoat, cane in his right hand, clean shaven): Not at all. Would you care for something to drink?

Serena (coming around the corner): Alex (stopping and looking at the man) well it isn't a bail bondsmen Maura.

Alex (politely): This is Jon Culvayne, great, great, great nephew of the original owners and this is (motioning.)

Serena (extending her hand): Serena Southerlyn, Federal Prosecutor, nice to meet you (feeling the strength in his grasp, taking in his facial features.)

Maura (joining them): I'm Dr. Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Jon (smiling): It's my pleasure and honor. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Alex (shrugging): A little peace and quiet maybe but it's fine.

Jon (looking around at the cabin): David said that they were restoring the cabins for guest use. They've done a wonderful job.

Maura (inquiring): Would you like some coffee, tea, a drink.

Jon (admiring the honey blonde): Coffee if it's no trouble.

Maura (smiling): None at all,

Jon (following the group into the kitchen): Thank you then. Did you all meet because of your line of work?

Serena (smiling): Yes and no. (Seeing the confused look on his face) I went to college with Alex, Alex and Maura crossed paths because of their parents. Abbie (proudly) my wife worked with Alex's girlfriend in SVU...

Jon (puzzled): SVU...

Alex (pulling out a mug): Special Victims Unit, victims of sexually based offenses, abuse those sort of crimes. Abbie and Serena mostly worked with the homicide unit, however at times they would step up and help out the SVU unit.

Jon (solemnly): At least there are people out there who stand up for the victims.

Maura (placing a plate of cookies in front of him): It's a rather complicated story of all of us meeting, even considering the line of work we do. Three lawyers, two detectives and one medical examiner.

Jon (taking the opening): Makes for interesting conversation I bet.

Alex (agreeing): It does but it also allows us to vent and work things out. We all understand what we do, we've stood in the trenches, worked with the victims and so forth.

Serena (motioning): That's why after certain events we decided we all needed some time away, with each other for company.

Jon (gesturing): Then I insist that you and your significant others join me for dinner tomorrow evening. David is an excellent cook and we would love to have you.

Serena (something wasn't settling with her about this man): How do you know David?

Jon (realizing his slip): Well I met David once, when I was younger, he was cooking small meals for him and his mother. His mother was a chef for the estate before pneumonia took her (shaking his head.)

Maura (noticing; but filing it away for later): We'll have to check but I think we're free.

Alex (sitting down; opening a fresh beer): When did you arrive from England?

Jon (sipping his coffee): Early this morning, the storm caused a few delays actually, David picked me up. I'm staying with him until the manor gets restored. Hopefully I can get some grants or a loan. I was only here once as a child and I remember the beauty, the architecture (wistfully) I would like to see it restored.

Serena (nodding): From the pictures I've seen it would be a modern work of art. Such an endeavor could possibly be noted on the Historical Society, perhaps that is a route you could look into.

Jon (agreeing): A good suggestion (finishing his coffee) thank you for the hospitality ladies. I'm sure I've taken up enough of your afternoon. I do hope you make it to dinner tomorrow evening.

Alex (listening, watching): Thank you! I'm sure we will.

Maura (picking up on something): It was a pleasure to meet you...

Jon (smiling): And you ladies as well (looking at Maura's form; imagining things that as his queen she would fulfill) thank you again.

Serena (walking him to the door): You're welcome (shutting the door behind him and engaging the locks.)

Alex (sitting down): I've had a few drinks (holding up her left hand) however (ticking off one finger) one if he was from the United Kingdom (looking at Maura and Serena) where was his accent. Two (thinking) with the storm last night how did he just get in and who picked him up? Three...

Maura (considering): There is something strange about him (looking at Serena and Alex) however let's wait until Liv, Jane and Abbie get here to discuss this.

Serena (opening another bottle of beer): I agree besides this is sounding like work and I don't know about you but I'd rather drink right now then worry about Creepy 1 and 2 (pointing to the door.)

Maura (nodding): Our suspects will be known as Creepy 1 and 2 (arching her eyebrow.)

Alex (laughing): Good idea besides we're supposed to be on vacation, right. (Pulling out three more bottles) we'll worry about creepy 1 and 2 later.

Maura (joining them): Well that's what we're here for (picking up her bottle) now where we?

Serena opted to regale a tale of Abbie and how she had turned a case that was hopeless into a win by chasing down a witness and tackling her to the ground to get her statement, only after Abbie had confirmed that the witness was indeed wanted for questioning.

Road  
Abbie (turning on the private road): You two are so whipped (slowing down) buying flowers.

Jane (leaning forward): And you're not (tapping her in the back of the head) you bought flowers too, you pain in the ass and a little box of something else as well that you won't share.

Livia (yawning): Probably edible underwear or some else equally provocative (turning her head.) Never know what it'll be besides NC17.

Jane (giggling): Maura would probably go off on the facts of that or something...

Abbie (teasing): Well if you two wore something other than boxers or whatever else...

Livia (wide eyed): You wear boxers too and don't try to deny it. I've seen your collection Abbie and Jane (looking in the rear-view mirror) I seen yours early this morning.

Jane (leaning over the front seat): So you're a closeted boxer wearer are you, Abbie?

Abbie (laughing): I dare you to say that three times fast (pulling up to the cabin.)

Livia (shaking her head): Don't Jane (holding her side) don't entertain her anymore, or give her anymore cannon fodder.

Abbie (turning into the driveway): Yes I wear boxers and yes I bought something for Serena that is between her and me and no I'm not telling you (sticking her tongue out) so there.

Jane (climbing out of the backseat): Keep it up and I'll rip it out.

Livia (shutting her door): I'd pay to see that.

Abbie (opening the back): You wish and in your dreams Benson...

Jane (helping Abbie with the stuff): Well what are you wearing Abbie?

Abbie (smirking evilly): Well if we must (unzipping her jacket.) You show me yours and I'll show you mine.

Inside  
Maura (watching the antics): What are oh my Gods they're not...

Alex (stumbling): Not what (looking out the window) why (setting her drink down) never mind. This should be interesting.

Serena (teasing): Why does Livia have her hand in Abbie's pants and Jane is playing with the buttons.

Outside  
Abbie (laughing): Hey wait a minute here (undoing Jane's jeans) see I told you I had boxers on...

Serena (yelling): Abigail Carmichael Southerlyn what are you doing?

Abbie (poking her head around the side of the truck): Showing off my underwear...

Alex (leaning on the rail): Obviously but...

Maura (trying to suppress her laughter): What Alex and Serena are so eloquently asking is why are three outside with your hands in each others pants and showing off your boxers (realizing how that sounded?)

Serena (mumbling): I can't wait for this explanation.

Alex (rubbing her face): Button your jeans (covering her mouth) they brought flowers, I can't wait to hear what else they did.

Maura (teasing): Are you sure about that?

Serena (motioning): Don't move any closer until you button your jeans then I can't wait to hear how this started.

Livia (busting out laughing): Jane said Abbie is a closeted boxer wearer (wincing) shit (laughing harder.)

Jane (helping her): Abbie mooned us...

Abbie (interjecting): With my boxers on see (yanking her jeans down again.)

Serena (stepping off the porch trying not to stumble): Abbie (trying not to laugh at the look on Abbie's face; she looked as red as a lobster and about to run) come here (pulling her into her arms.)

Alex (helping Olivia): Alright it's getting colder let's take this inside (wrapping her arm around Livia's shoulder) and you better have a good explanation for this (mock glaring.)

Maura (taking Jane by the hand): Sounds like you had a fun afternoon...

Jane (turning around): Hold on I've got to get the bags.

Livia (yelling: Thanks almost forgot about them.

Alex, Serena and Maura looked at each other as they received a bouquet of flowers.

Serena (arching her eyebrow): Now does anyone want to tell me about why my wife is showing off her boxers (glancing at Jane and Livia) and you two are as well?

Abbie rested her head on Serena's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Maura (leaning against Jane): Yes why were your hands in Abbie's pants love?

Livia (mumbling): Well you see it's well it started...

Stables  
Jon (locking the vault): I'm going out continue with dinner for tomorrow and I'll see you later (evilly) much later. I have a busy night ahead of me (chuckling.)

David (looking out the window as another storm blew in): Of course master (bowing his head) enjoy your evening.

Jon (clapping him on the shoulder): Believe me I will.

Cabin  
Serena (leaning back): What where we playing (finishing her beer and opening another one?)

Alex (giggling): I have no idea.  
Livia (adding another log to the fire): Never mind what we were playing. I have everything I want (standing) good friends, cold beer, a warm fire and a wonderful woman to share my life with.

Maura (kissing Jane softly): I'll second that...

Jane (moaning): No you just want seconds (nibbling on Maura's bottom lip) and thirds...

Abbie (wincing as the storm pounded outside): You want the whole she bang Jane (leaning over and nuzzling her wife's hair) not that I blame you (inhaling the scent of Serena's shampoo and her own unique scent that drove Abbie wild) with my wife (leaning back as Serena captured her lips in a blazing kiss.)

Livia (tracing patterns on Alex's thighs, moving her hand slowly upward): Appetizer, dessert (licking her lips) entree...

Alex (watching Livia with a hooded gaze): I think you prefer dessert, Detective...

Livia (agreeing; reaching up and cupping her face): As long as your the dessert baby then (looking into ice blue eyes that reflected passion, lust, arousal) by all means dessert hands down.

Serena (sliding her hand under Abbie's t shirt): Yep dessert (licking her lips and enjoying the soft feel of Abbie's skin; enjoying the tensing muscles; the panting breaths; the darkened look of desire.)

The three couple were not paying attention to anyone else in the room but their lover. Moans and the whisper of touches against skin. Thunder shattered the peacefulness as they heard a loud bang from upstairs.

Livia (tensing): Shit (trying to get her breathing under control.) What the...

Jane (shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts): Upstairs...

Alex (protesting): What the fuck?

Livia (standing weakly): Jane and I will go check it out. Stay here.

Abbie (standing): I'm coming too...

Jane (understanding): Alright stay behind us Abbie...

Serena (glancing at the doorway): Since we have been here some strange things have occurred. (Leaning forward) some I could call coincidences...

Maura (listening): I don't think any of this is a coincidence.

Alex (intrigued): Why? What's your theory?

Upstairs  
Livia (walking down the hall): Our room and Abbie and Serena's room are clear.

Jane (opening the door to the unused guest room): Wind must have blown something open. You okay (patting Olivia on the hip.)  
Livia (nodding): Long as I don't move too (Abbie's scream jerked her into response) fast, Abbie...

Abbie (shaking and pointing): Someone's out there, I saw someone (reaching out for Jane.) I know what I saw I'm not drunk.

Livia (backing Abbie up): Here sit down.

Alex (running): What (looking around) I heard Abbie scream.

Livia (holding up her hand): Jane...

Jane (leaning out the window): I see em (showing Livia) right there, at the edge of the tress.

Alex (behind Jane): Who?

Livia (heading for her room): I want the four of you stay here. Right here (glancing at everyone else) got me. Jane you coming.

Jane (holding up her own fire arm): I'll take point (walking down stairs) what the fuck is going on? I swear when I get my hands on whoever that is?

Livia (holding her side): Wish I knew (ducking as thunder boomed around them.) On three (holding up three fingers, counting them off they opened the door and stepped outside onto the porch weapons drawn and slamming it shut behind them.) NYPD come out where we can see you.

Jane (holding the flashlight): We all saw it (looking around) don't see anything now.

Livia (cursing the rain and weather in general): Dam weather (shine your flashlight there (motioning) movement...

Jane (yelling): Boston Police come out where we can see you. (Movement to the left and in front of them brought them back to back) what the, fuck (listening.

Livia (focusing): I don't like this, one bit. (Turning at the sound of movement all around them) police I'm ordering you to come out and show yourself.

They both turned at the snapping of branches as something heavy darted through the underbrush. They both pointed their weapons and shone the flashlight in the general direction. Nothing as they turned to the left as something seemed to be moving closer.

Jane (softly; her voice low and dangerous): Warning shot (aiming her weapon.)

Livia (nodding): With a warning (waiting for Jane to fire) Police come out where we can see you. (Something moved further away into the brush as they both listened; then turned as they heard what sounded like someone laughing) that was the wind right?

Jane (shaking her head): You heard the same thing I did. That was no wind someone's out there and mocking us. (Tensing) okay let's get in the house and out of this dam downpour. Won't be able to see anything until daylight.  
Livia (agreeing): I don't like it one bit (listening, backing up slowly.) Dam weather ain't helping (wincing as thunder exploded.)

Jane (moving backward slowly): Neither do I Liv. Neither do I.

A few klicks away Jon stood under a tree in the downpour smiling evilly, his fangs bared in challenge.. He had them spooked now the rest of his plan would unfold slowly but exactly as he had figured. With the two cops out of the way he could easily move in on the other four, easily or so he thought. Now to rattle the rest of the town slinking off deeper into the woods.

Alex (rubbing Liv's wet hair): The question is why? I mean two police officers calling you out and you stay hidden playing games. (Leaning down) and the both of you really. You don't need pneumonia on top of your injuries.

Maura (rubbing Jane's back): Why the warning shot? On top of the thunder?

Livia (wincing): Gave them something to think about. (Looking around) besides trying to scare innocent people.

Alex (sighing): This is bullshit. I say we go into town and talk to the sheriff...

Serena (joining them): Well it worked Abbie is scared (upset) we all know how storms get to her. Who would do that to her? (Slamming her hand against the wall) and why?

Livia (looking up): I don't believe they're targeting anyone in particular. I think they are using the weather to throw us off. Rattle us a little...

Maura (finishing): Like someone doesn't want us here.

Alex (her temper flaring): They can kiss my ass. I'm not leaving (shaking her head) no two bit horror story of a little town is sending me packing.

Livia (trying to calm her): Alex, calm down. (Pulling Alex into her gently) I think something else is going on...

Jane (sighing): I don't think that they don't want us here. I think whoever this is wants us here all right. The question is why? (Angrily) why us, why all this trouble over a little cabin in the middle of a devastated estate.

Maura (putting some ideas together): I think the history of the family and the estate as well as the town might hold the answer. It's staring us in the face but I don't have enough information to be 100% positive in my theory.

Serena (mulling it over): Well whatever you've got, I'm all ears.

Alex (sitting next to her): I'm in.

The five women sat down and listened to Maura explain her hypothesis, highlighting several points and facts.

Calpin  
Alley Near The Docks  
Jon (dropping his victim): I'm sorry Mr. Jenkins nothing personal (zipping his pants up) it's just you have something I need and you're the perfect bait (laughing and moving off into the shadows.)

Cabin  
Living Room  
Jane (leaning back on the couch; Alex and Olivia had turned in for the night): Serena as long as Liv and I are around there's nothing to worry about.

Serena (softly): I know it's Abbie I'm more worried about. Storms are a trigger for her (sadly) she lost her child hood, lost trust in the man that was her father, lost trust in everyone. She's been doing good, sleeping better, eating better I don't want to see her fall again. It would kill me if anything happened to her.

Maura (comforting; hugging her): Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We'll put a stop to this one way or another.

Jane (protectively): Whoever or whatever is behind this Livia and I won't let them hurt any of you. (Shaking her head) worst case, we pack up find a five star hotel and that's that.

The sentiment was sincere and meant to reassure but each of them knew what evil could do to a person. They dealt with it in their jobs, and saw it in real life. They all knew the damage and lasting affects abusers could have on their victims for the rest of their lives. It was one of the many reasons they did what they did.

Alex and Livia's Room  
Alex (stroking Livia's face): I'm worried about Abbie (shifting closer) about all of us. (Trailing her fingers over Livia's lips) I promised you a vacation, I thought (shivering) after what almost happened we could escape (sighing) be with our family (biting her lip) spend time with each other (taking a breath) and now some sick bastard decides to give people a scare.

Livia (rolling over): Alex listen to me (softly; brushing back blonde hair) I have all of that. You've given me everything you just said. Don't cry baby (leaning forward and kissing her lips softly) we're together (placing another kiss on her lips) isn't that what's important?

Alex (wondering how she ever deserved this woman for everything she had put her through): I know it's you're injured and...

Livia (pressing their foreheads together): And nothing. I'm with you, we're here together. After everything we're still together (wrapping her arm around Alex.) You and I, that's all. (Rubbing her shoulder) we have our family here with us.

Alex (burrowing closer): I love you (intent) love you so much.

Livia (rubbing her back): I love you Alexandra Cabot (pressing their lips together; passion, love, closeness. This, this is what is important nothing and no one would ever change that she vowed.)

Alex (leaning up on elbow): You were holding your side a couple times today. They're still bothering you, aren't they.

Livia (caressing the back of Alex's hand): Maura said she take a look tomorrow. I'm okay baby (placing a kiss on her cheek.)

Alex (smiling): We're okay Liv and nothing and no one is going to change that.

Serena and Abbie's Rom  
Serena (crawling in behind Abbie): I hope you sleep through the night with pleasant dreams.

Abbie (her voice rough with sleep): I'm not sleeping.

Serena (pulling the covers over them): The pill didn't help...

Abbie (rolling over to face her): And neither did the alcohol. (Settling) I keep gnawing on this Ser. Can't get my mind to turn off. Something doesn't fit. Doesn't feel right.

Serena (wrapping her arms around Abbie and pulling her closer until Abbie's head rested on her chest): What's bothering you sugar (running her finger through dark silky locks?)

Abbie (savoring the warmth and safety she felt in her wife's arms): This is the second time I've seen someone out there where they shouldn't be. (Pausing, her brow furrowing) the first time no one else saw them (shivering) tonight there was plenty a witness. That's what I don't get (shrugging) why expose your self? (Nuzzling Serena's neck) then I want to know who in Hades domain is it? Why bother us?

Serena (understanding; kissing her softly): I think there's more to this then (swallowing) something isn't right and this is just the tip of the iceberg. (Biting her bottom lip) I believe we've stumbled on something...

Abbie (settling): What that something is...

Serena (reassuring): Abbie let it go for tonight. Please baby, I'm here, you're safe, the shot gun is next to the bed and there's a knife in both our drawers. I want you to sleep I'm here.

Abbie (closing her eyes): Love you...

Serena (relief): Pleasant dreams honey (kissing her wife's lips.)

Maura and Jane's Room  
Jane (trying to keep her voice down): You're insinuating that this (gesturing) whole thing is because of the Culvayne's. (Shaking her head) I knew I had one beer too many. Maura Isles does not insinuate she does (pacing) well she (throwing her hands up) she uses logic, science, she doesn't insinuate, hypothesize, guess or anything that does not involve tests and lots of them. (Turning) and how come you didn't mention this downstairs?

Maura (trying not giggle at Jane's outburst): Jane (reaching out and cupping her face in her hands) baby (softly) calm down. (Sensing Jane about to struggle) no please (placing a soft kiss on her lips) hear me out.

Jane (relenting): All right (returning the kiss) what's going through that big brain of yours.

Maura (guiding Jane to the bed): First of all since we got hear yesterday we've had several unexplained incidents that one or more of us have felt or seen. (Holding up her hand) you and Livia get called on by the local Sheriff to look into murders that have been happening for over thirty years (pausing) with many similarities. Then Jon Culvayne shows up and nothing he says matches up. I feel that all of this has to do with this (shaking her head) with this place.

Jane (connecting the dots): We should have rented an island somewhere warm and sunny.

Maura (sitting next to Jane): Like you said though as long as we're together….

Jane (vowing): No one is going to threaten my family and get away with it.

Maura (snuggling into her side): Well if anyone had any sense I wouldn't mess with two highly decorated police officers either.

Jane (pulling the sheets back): We'll find out more in the morning. We're going to go take a look at were Abbie and I saw someone. It was strange, like someone was out there, taunting us.

Maura (feeling Jane's injury): That was why you fired a warning shot (feeling Jane nod.) Enough of business, how's your ribs.

Jane (closing her eyes): Stiff but it doesn't hurt as much to take a deep breath.

Maura (kissing her cheek): Doesn't help either standing out in a downpour.

Jane (softly; her voice low): Like I said, no one will hurt any of you.

Maura (making the same promise silently): I know baby. We'll figure this out in the morning.

Stables  
Jon (hanging his coat and then grabbing the bottle of brandy. He needed to calm down for he could not take what he wanted from David this night. Soon, though he would have his Queen, and his curse would be lifted.  
Sipping his brandy he smiled at the pleasant thoughts of his Queen.


End file.
